historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Stanislaus III of Luxembourg
| coronation= 29 June 1275, Frankfurt 6 January 1276, Rome | predecessor= Charles IV | successor= Louis IV | succession1= King of Germany (formally King of the Romans) | reign1 = 29 September 1273 – 8 March 1296 | coronation1 = 24 October 1273, Aachen | predecessor1 = Richard of Cornwall | successor1= Adolf of Germany | succession2 = Grand Master of the Teutonic Order | reign2 = 4 April 1256 – 12 September 1299 | predecessor2 = Wilhelm von Urenbach and Poppo von Osterna | successor2 = Karl von Trier | birth_name = | birth_date = | birth_place = Hailes Abbey, Gloucestershire, England | death_date = | death_place = Frankfurt, Holy Roman Empire | burial_date = | burial_place = | spouse = | consort = | issue = | full name = | house = Plantagenet | father = Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall | mother = Isabel Marshal | religion = Roman Catholic | signature = }} Stanislaus III or Stanislaus of Luxembourg (Born Stanislaus Charles, ; 26 January 1235 – 12 September 1299), was known as Stanislaus Plantagenet or Stanislaus of Luxemburg and the Knight Prince, was the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy from 6 May 1275, King of the Romans from 1272, served as the Grand Master of the Teutonic Order from 1256 to his death. He was the second and last emperor of the House of Plantagenet. Born to Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor and Bartilmebis of Arce. Henry VII was one of the most popular Holy Roman Emperors of the two, besides his father. In his military career at fifteen, Henry was most popular field marshal prince within the Holy Roman Empire. He was elected Grand Master of the Teutonic Order on 8 April 1256, after the death of his predecessor, Wilhelm von Urenbach. His popularity in the Order, he was surivied the assassination attempt on August 1256. As Grand Master, his most famous was his wars with the Novgorod Republic and Samogitians. At the Battle of Memel, Henry was shot and stabbed seven times, crippling his legs, abdomen and arms. Henry was the longest serving Grand Master, holding the position for 38 years (1256–1295). Elected as Holy Roman Emperor in 1275 when his uncle abdicated a year before over a seriously controversy; he came into the possession of the kingdom of Bohemia, which laid the foundations for the later important power of the Luxemburgers in the empire. Heinrich pursued a consensorious and successful policy in the German Reich. In the autumn of 1310 he undertook an Italian train to secure the imperial crown. Henry VII was the first Roman-German king after the his grandfather, Charles IV, who was also crowned Emperor in 1264. His energetic work, already begun as a king, for the renewal of imperial rule, soon led to a conflict with Guelphs and Ghibellines forces in Italy and with the king of Naples (Sicily) Robert of Anjou. In this dispute, Pope Clement V, who had initially co-operated with Henry, finally took a party for the Guelphs. Henry's balance between the hostile groups in Reichsitalien policy failed mainly because of the resistance of the parties who had hoped for a policy in their favor. The relationship between the Holy Roman Empire and the Teutonic Order was upstanding, which known "special relationship". The empire had continually lost influence in the decades before. Henry's policy was aimed at the restoration of imperial rights, especially in the realm of the empire and in the western border area of the empire. He stressed the special role of the empire in the sense of the traditional medieval Reichslands. The Renovatio Imperii, operated by Henry, ensured that the empire was again perceived as a European power factor. During the last years of his reign, and his serving as Teutonic Order's Grand Master as the first and only Grand Master to be crowned Emperor. Henry was one of the most popular Grand Master and Emperor of the Teutonic Order and Holy Roman Empire. Throughout his life, Henry was named the one of the most Holy Roman Emperor besides his father. The Renovatio Imperii, operated by Henry, ensured that the empire was again perceived as a European power factor. Henry was fall ill January 1296 when he was his study in Elbląg, under the Teutonic Order State, but he died two months later on 8 March 1296, at age of 65. He was later moved and was buried Frauenkirche in Nuremberg. Henry VII was succeeded by Louis IV of the Wittelsbach royal house and was the position of Grand Master was succeeded by his friend Karl von Trier. Early Life Grand Master of the Teutonic Order Elected by Livonian Order In 1254 he was named as the Master of the Livonian Order. Two years later he left for the higher position as the Grand Master of the Teutonic Order, which he was chosen by the Teutonic Order Masters. He was the youngest Grand Master of the Teutonic Order; at age twenty-six. The following year, Henry was popular Grand Master of Teutonic Order. Attempts to expand into Kievan Rus failed when the knights suffered a major defeat in 1242 in the Battle of the Ice at the hands of Prince Alexander Nevsky of Novgorod. Over the next decades the Order focused on the subjugation of the Curonians and Semigallians. In 1260 it suffered a disastrous defeat in the Battle of Durbe against Samogitians, which inspired rebellions throughout Prussia and Livonia. After the Teutonic Knights won a crucial victory in the Siege of Königsberg from 1262 to 1265, the war had reached a turning point. The Curonians were finally subjugated in 1267 and the Semigallians in 1290. The Order suppressed a major Estonian rebellion in 1343-1345, and in 1346 purchased the Duchy of Estonia from Denmark. Assassination attempt Henry survived an assassination attempt in Elbing in October 1257. But this the first time when the Grand Master tried to get assassinated. The assassin was Roman Mstislavich, Roman stabbed Henry Luxemburg in stomach and legs nine times. Henry was lying wounded in the outside of Elbing, with his men was in the barracks. The wounds of Grand Master become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. A day after the assassination attempt, Henry was still bleeding of his wounds, which Pope Urban IV manage to heal Henry and give him the blessing. While Henry was recovering, Roman Mstislavich was in denied that he didn't do it. While in hiding, the wounded Henry was proclaimed Jean the Tall a outlaw and wanted. While the Russian outlaw Roman Mstislavich, which the guards and his subjects captured Roman and put him on trial and face a execution. Henry's wounds are badly as he in pain for about a month. Grand Master Henry were recovered after two months, but he will have pain in his stomach and his legs for the rest of his life. Wars with Novgorod and Samogitians In 1257 Henry was at war with Alexander Nevsky soon after henry's survived the assassination attempt. As Grand Master, Henry was threated by Nevsky as the two of them went to war. In 1260 began the great rise in Prussia and Livonia. Grand Prince Alexander Nevsky using the chaos in the Teutonic State besieged Dorpat. Henry decided on a diplomatic trip after European countries to save the existence of the Teutonic order. Obtained for their plans approved by Pope Urban IV and Papal consent to accept the convicted of banditry and murder. In his travels Henry recruited, in Exchange for absolution of sins, many criminals with: Rhine, Thuringia, Saxony, Bohemia and Austria. The Livonian Brothers of the Sword were absorbed by the Teutonic Knights in 1237, after the former had suffered a devastating defeat in the Battle of Saule. The Livonian branch subsequently became known as the Livonian Order. Attempts to expand into Kievan Rus failed when the knights suffered a major defeat in 1242 in the Battle of the Ice at the hands of Prince Alexander Nevsky of Novgorod. Over the next decades the Order focused on the subjugation of the Curonians and Semigallians. In 1260 it suffered a disastrous defeat in the Battle of Durbe against Samogitians, which inspired rebellions throughout Prussia and Livonia. After the Teutonic Knights won a crucial victory in the Siege of Königsberg from 1262 to 1265, the war had reached a turning point. The Curonians were finally subjugated in 1267 and the Semigallians in 1290. The Order suppressed a major Estonian rebellion in 1343-1345, and in 1346 purchased the Duchy of Estonia from Denmark. Wounded in Memel In 1256, Master of the Livonian land, Henry of Luxemburg was elected as the Grand Master of the Teutonic Order. In his previous position he has replaced by the former komtur of the Königsberg Castle, Burchard Hornhauzen, who was almost immediately faced with a serious challenge – a Samogitian army which invaded the Memel area. Henry hurriedly gathered about a thousand soldiers (over 40 knights and about 500 Curonians) and marched to meet the invaders, but he clearly underestimated the enemy's strength. The battle ended in the Order's defeat and 12 knights were killed. Henry was heavily wounded which the young Grand Master was shot and stabbed seven times, crippling his legs, abdomen and arms. Henry, Hornhauzen and komtur of Courland were injured and barely managed to escape the battlefield.Edvardas Gudavičius. Alminas. Visuotinė lietuvių enciklopedija, T. I (A-Ar). – Vilnius: Mokslo ir enciklopedijų leidybos institutas, 2001. 376 psl. Alliance with the Holy Roman Empire During the reigns of his uncle Richard of Cornwall (r. 1257–1265) and his father Charles IV (r. 1265–1270) (who was King of Hungary during the time). The relationship with Holy Roman Empire and Teutonic Order was outstanding.Teutonic-Romano Relations, pg. 54 They concluding the Alliance Treaty of Elbing on 7 August 1257 with Holy Roman Empire and Kingdom of Poland (but until 1410; when the Order was forced to surrender). After his father's death, he was main candidate for the imperial throne. The Order was thinking that Grand Master would become Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. In the Imperial election of 1274, Grand Master Henry of Luxemburg was elected as Holy Roman Emperor. Prince of Luxembourg by Georg Hurtzig.]] Henry's father, Conrad III established the Principality of Luxembourg in 1277; which he give Henry the title of Prince of Luxembourg, which he was the first Prince of Luxembourg at age of twelve. In 1292, Henry, Margaret of Brabant, which was attached to the enmity between two houses, which resulted in the battle of Worringen, married. Henry and Margaret had three children: the son of John of Luxembourg (1296-1346), and two daughters, Maria (1304-1324) and Beatrix (1305-1319). The exterior appearance of Henry described Albertino Mussato, who had seen Henry several times personally, as a medium-sized, rather lean man with reddish hair and reddish skin color. As a special feature, he mentioned a squint of the left eye. Maria Elisabeth Franke: "Kaiser Heinrich VII. the mirror of historiography". Cologne and others, 1992, p. 38f. Henry's mother tongue was, as evidenced by multiple sources, the French, and he was ideal was raised after the French Knights. Maria Elisabeth Franke: "Kaiser Heinrich VII. the mirror of historiography". Cologne and others, 1992, p. 301 In addition, he maintained good relations with the Court of Paris, where it was probably some time as count. General see Carl D. Dietmar: "The relations of the House of Luxembourg to France between 1247-1346". Cologne 1983, p. 59ff. Henry ruled independently since 1294. In the November 1294, he provided the French King Philip IV feudal oath and was paid to compensate for a "feudal rent". Cf. Regesta imperii 6.4, any regestration e. A Doppelvasallität two gentlemen opposite, as in this case compared to the Roman German King and the French King, was by no means uncommon in the western border regions of the Empire.see Kurt-Ulrich Jäschke: "Imperial borders and Vasallitäten - to the categorisation of the French German border in the middle ages." In: "Jahrbuch für westdeutsche country history" 22, 1996, p. 113-178 Henry operating as count in the aftermath of an independent policy on the own advantage always and some successes. From the French German/English war of 1294-1297see this conflict as Michael Prestwich: "Edward I." Berkeley/Los Angeles, 1988, S. 376ff. he kept out, although paid for war services on sites of France, largely. He even gains achieved, by he proceeded against Henry of bar, an enemy of Luxembourg in English services. In the Armistice of 1297 Henry appears as first an ally of France. He gained some reputation. His Principality was regarded as well managed and he pursued a prudent territorial policy. Conflicts could be settled finally with the count of bar and the city of Trier, the citizens of the city of Verdun had subordinated itself even 1293/94 the protection of the young count of Luxembourg. < Henry counts time see Klaus Klefisch: "Kaiser Heinrich VII. count of Luxembourg." Diss. Bonn 1971 His character was very praised, inter alia by the rather guelfisch (anti-imperial) minded chronicler Giovanni Villani. Giovanni Villani, "Nuova Cronica", 9,1. Repeatedly, the piety of Henry and his wife Margaret is exposed in the sources. Final years Legacy Appearance Heraldry and titles Personal life Family and issue Ancestry Bibliography References